Frente a Frente
by Ophelia Inmortal
Summary: Femslash Waldsen. Blair esta intrigada con las nuevas costumbres de Serena, tanto que esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de descubrir que pasa con su mejor amiga.
1. A Modo de Introducción

Esto no habría pasado, pero tuve que abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño aquella mañana. Existen tantas posibilidades cuando se abre una puerta; lo bueno o lo malo, depende como se vea, es que cuando se ha abierto una puerta, aunque la cierres, aunque no la cruces, aunque quieras tapiarla para que lo que esta del otro lado no te afecte; nada vuelve a ser igual.

Alta o eso pude apreciar, al menos unos diez centímetros por encima de mí y eso que estaba descalza; sí, ¡una mujer descalza y en ropa interior en mi cuarto de baño!. Tengo que admitir que envidié esa perfecta combinación de lencería roja, su gusto en ropa interior era casi comparable al mío; se peinaba el largo cabello oscuro frente al espejo y tenía la piel más blanca que hubiera visto, parecía un ángel de Victoria's Secreat.

- ¿Disculpa? – la mujer estaba demasiado embebida en su arreglo personal como para percatarse de mi presencia.

Apenas y se giró para mirarme con un deje de suficiencia que hizo que mi sorpresa se convirtiera en enojo, sus ojos eran de un azul acero que fácilmente hubiera podido congelar a cualquiera.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cuarto de baño?

Me dedicó una sonrisa que a mí se me antojó sarcástica y sus ojos brillaron antes de finalmente responderme – Pregúntale a tu amiga – fueron las únicas palabras que le escuché antes de que se perdiera en mi habitación con su ropa en la mano. Las desventajas de compartir el cuarto de baño. ¡Que descaro!, ahora hasta se paseaba por mi casa; ¿quién se creía que era?, ya Dorota se encargaría de sacarla.

Pero a ver, a ver, ¿cómo qué pregúntale a tu amiga?, ¿qué podía hacer saliendo una mujer en ropa interior a las seis de la mañana de la habitación de Serena?; sí ahora sé que esa fue una pregunta realmente estúpida, pero no me percaté de ello hasta que me deslicé dentro de su habitación y la vi tendida en la cama con el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, tapando su desnudez apenas con la sábana y completamente dormida. Tengo que admitir que me congelé, miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente y la conclusión me llegó como un latigazo, que me aseguró que no estaba soñando; Serena, sí Serena mi mejor amiga prácticamente desde que nacimos, había… había… no, no podía ni siquiera formular aquella oración. Regresé a mi habitación y me metí en la cama, toda la situación parecía estar fuera de lugar, tal vez sólo era una amiga que había pasado la noche ahí; ¡por dios Blair!, sí, yo misma me recriminé, había que ser imbécil para pensar aquello; yo tenía la culpa, le había arrebatado a Dan, pero ya habíamos hablado de aquello y Serena estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación; no podía ir a preguntarle directamente, no, no podía en medio del desayuno soltarle: he conocido a tu… ¡ah! ¿amiga?, sí amiga, la que pasó la noche en tu cama; ¿y sí me lo tomaba a mal?, las cosas no estaban muy bien entre nosotras con todo lo de Dan; pero Serena era mi mejor amiga después de todo y si había decidido llevar "amiguitas" a la casa debía habérmelo dicho ¿no?, sería lo correcto.

No era la primera vez que se me presentaba una escena así, estaba más que acostumbrada a ver a mi padre con su pareja; pero esto era diferente, era Serena y vamos que nadie en verdad podría creerse que en algún momento pudiera tener preferencia por las mujeres; ¿sería que tal vez después de tantos fracasos en sus relaciones sentimentales con hombres, se hubiera decidido por experimentar algo nuevo?; eso sonaba más lógico, Serena siempre se ha caracterizado por buscar nuevos horizontes, experimentar, ir contra la corriente, llevar la contraria, ser inestable y sobre todo testaruda; ¿pero esto?, esto ya era demasiado, mira que traer a mi casa a una mujer y sin consultármelo primero; además ¿qué le había visto a ese intento de top model?, guapa no era y mucho menos tenía clase, además era mal educada y grosera. Si Serena quería empezar a experimentar con mujeres, al menos hubiera buscado algo mejor; no sé, que fuera guapa, inteligente, culta, educada, alguien así como… pues sí como yo por ejemplo. No, no es que yo pensará que Serena experimentara conmigo, pero sí que al menos buscara algo más a su nivel.

Pero es que todo esto era ilógico, ni siquiera en la adolescencia Serena había pasado por esa etapa de autodescubrimiento, hasta yo había besado a Penélope un par de veces; pero bueno no es mi sexualidad la que estaba en duda. ¿Cómo le iba a preguntar a Serena algo tan delicado?, además de que me sentía responsable por las nuevas preferencias de mi mejor amiga. Bueno tal vez no era tan descabellado el asunto, al final de cuentas Eric su hermano, era gay; quizá lo traían en los genes y todo había sido cuestión de tiempo y de las circunstancias. Yo tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando con Serena, definitivamente no podía soportar otra escenita de esas en mi casa; eso de tener que ver acicalándose a intentos de top models en mi cuarto de baño, hacia que el estomago se me revolviera. Y para eso iba a tener que abrir muchas puertas, que nunca podría volver a cerrar.


	2. Un Nuevo Mundo

No estaba tan mal, siempre había pensado que este tipo de sitios eran como de mala muerte, no sé porqué nunca se me había ocurrido visitar esos lugares. Después de haber estado sumida en el mundo de intentar ser princesa de Mónaco y todo ese drama, aquello se me antojaba liberador.

El club era una simulación de un burdel parisino, quedé impresionada, parecía que estaba viendo en vivo un cuadro de Toulouse-Lautrec; era un espacio amplio que a esas horas estaba lleno de mujeres de todo tipo, la música era una combinación agradable para bailar y al contrario de lo que yo había pensado, el ambiente tenía un extraño aire que me hacia sentir cómoda. Bueno tal vez la comodidad se debía a la larga peluca plateada que llevaba puesta, las gafas de sol que me cubrían media cara y el extravagante atuendo al estilo Lady Gaga que me había creado para pasar desapercibida; sí exageré, pero pensaba que en un lugar así me camuflajearía vestida de aquella manera; a últimas el atuendo había cumplido su misión, nadie en aquel lugar podría reconocerme.

El día me había parecido larguísimo, no pude volver a dormir después del encuentro con esa mujer y el comportamiento natural de Serena me descolocaba; actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, quizá no era la primera vez que llevaba mujeres a su habitación. El desayuno pasó sin novedades, al igual que la mayor parte del día; Serena se apareció cuando empezaba a oscurecer y se encerró a hablar por el móvil. En su habitación no encontré ni una pista de las nuevas preferencias de Serena; sí, revisé cada rincón y ni una foto, ni un regalo, ni una tarjeta que pudiera sacarme de mi duda. Así que en cuanto Serena empezó a arreglarse para salir, decidí seguirla.

Me senté en la barra y pedí una botella de champaña, había visto entrar a Serena, pero aún no lograba encontrarla; recorrí una y otra vez el lugar con la mirada sin éxito. Me dio la impresión de que aquel sitio estaba de moda porqué vi varias caras conocidas; compañeras del colegio, colaboradoras de mi madre, profesoras de la Universidad, un sin fin de mujeres que jamás pensé encontrarme. La investigación se estaba poniendo muy entretenida, era como estar dentro de un club muy exclusivo; todas sabían a lo que iban y lo que les gustaba, pero fuera de aquel recinto nadie lo sacaba a relucir; eran muy pocas las que lo aceptaban delante del mundo, o quizás, es que nunca había prestado atención a ese segmento de la sociedad.

- Hola Blair – una voz conocida me atravesó el tímpano – ¿Después de todo al fin admitiste que te van las mujeres?

Me giré lentamente mientras trataba de calmarme, el sobresalto de que alguien me hubiera reconocido había sido mayúsculo, no podía dejar que aquella persona viera el temor reflejado en mi cara y además ¿de dónde sacaba que por fin había aceptado una cosa como esa?, que estuviera en un lugar así no significaba nada.

- ¡Tenías que ser tú! Solamente a ti podría encontrarte en un lugar así.

Vanesa estaba notablemente diferente; sí, seguía conservando algo de su look hippie-retro – no me vi en el espejo antes de salir de casa, pero ahora era un poco lo que bauticé como hippie - chic; y Vanessa y la palabra chic rara vez se mezclaban en la misma oración.

- A mí también me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo – dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico que siempre ocupaba conmigo – Me he enterado de lo de tu "real divorcio", después de eso, ¿aún tengo que llamarte su majestad, o princesa Blair y hacerte una reverencia?

No pude evitar mirarla con fastidio, afortunadamente las gafas de sol cubrieron mi gesto, no iba ahí para discutir con Vanessa, además me podría servir de ayuda.

- ¿Champaña? – le ofrecí en son de paz.

Vanessa parecía que tampoco quería pelear, se sentó junto a mí al instante y se bebió la copa sin rechistar.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo que se sintió como una tregua - ¿y qué haces aquí? – preguntó al fin.

- Es una larga historia – suspiré, me empezaba a dar por vencida, Serena no aparecía por ningún lado.

- ¿Serena?

Vaya la chica Brooklyn no sólo había cambiado en su forma de vestir, hasta perspicaz resultó ser o sabía algo que yo no.

- No te sorprendas tanto, hace cerca de un mes me encontré a Serena por primera vez aquí, se notaba que había bebido de más y hablamos por un rato. Me contó lo tuyo con Dan, honestamente no me sorprendió, de ti se puede esperar todo.

- ¡Ey tampoco te pases! Que yo no soy la mala del cuento esta vez.

- La he visto aquí varias veces, algunas noches la he mandado a casa, otras se va acompañada. No he podido hacer mucho, pero era algo que le debía por lo de la última vez – Vanessa hablaba tranquila y un poco preocupada, lo que me inquieto, si Serena la estaba pasando así era sin duda por mi culpa - supuse que no tardarías mucho en aparecer por aquí y jamás había visto a nadie que intentara pasar desapercibida de una manera tan ridícula, por eso me acerqué y al momento te reconocí.

Sí no hubiera sido porque en ese momento estaba más preocupada por la actitud de Serena, que por los comentarios groseros de Vanessa, la hubiera puesto en su sitio; pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, lo que yo quería era seguir escuchando en que estaba metida mi mejor amiga.

- Bueno, pero dejando mi atuendo de lado y el hecho de que me culpes de todo lo que le pasa a Serena, me podrías decir, ¿qué hace Serena aquí?

Vanessa rodó los ojos como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida, y era cierto, era estúpido preguntar aquello pero necesitaba que alguien me explicará y saber que no estaba haciéndome conjeturas falsas.

- Lo mismo que todas, buscando algo.

-¿Y qué busca?

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – señaló cerca de la puerta de salida; ahí estaba Serena, llevaba los zapatos en la mano y caminaba con un poco de trabajo abrazaba a una mujer que no pude ver bien, salieron tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de moverme.

- No pongas esa cara, Serena es tan popular aquí como lo era en Constance, quizás más…

La voz de Vanessa se había hecho lejana, aquella escena me parecía ajena a la realidad, Serena no podía estar buscando con quien irse cada noche, con quien saciar su soledad y menos con una mujer; no, en la vida de Serena la única mujer que la había apoyado, la que había estado con ella en todo momento, la que la conocía en todas sus facetas, la que la aceptaba con defectos y virtudes era yo y no podía haber otra. No sé que fue aquel sentimiento, pero una ira mezclada con tristeza me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

… deberías seguirla – después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad la voz de Vanessa me devolvió a la realidad.

No podía seguirla, Serena no sabía que yo me había enterado de sus nuevas costumbres, no había compartido lo que sentía conmigo, me había hecho a un lado sin más, había tenido más confianza con Vanessa y le había contado por lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí culpable y al mismo tiempo traicionada, éramos las mejores amigas y todo esto simplemente por Humprey; sí Humprey en ese momento no quería llamarlo Dan, era como si mi relación con él hubiera rotó algo entre Serena y yo. Me bebí dos copas de champaña de corrido, no quería pensar, Vanessa seguía sentada junto a mí callada y un poco ausente.

- ¿Por qué me soltaste eso de qué si al fin había aceptado que me iban las mujeres? – le pregunté algo molesta, tratando de dejar el tema de Serena atrás aunque fuera por un momento.

- Porqué quien esta fuera de la situación puede ver más claras las cosas, desde que las conocí no me tragué el cuento de que sólo se querían como amigas, todas esas peleas, escándalos, reconciliaciones, la manera en que se comportan, en la que se defienden, en la que se cuidan; es más eso de compartir novios, para mí, no es más que una escusa para tener esa parte que nunca han podido tener la una de la otra, primero Nate y ahora Dan.

- Vaya ahora hasta psicoanalista resultaste – dije sarcásticamente, liberándome un poco de la incomodidad que me habían causado las palabras de Vanessa.

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas Blair – dijo Vanessa mientras se levantaba – pero creo que se acaba de ir por aquella puerta – señaló la salida y se fue de la misma inesperada manera que llegó, dejándome como única compañía las veinte llamadas perdidas de Dan que hacían vibrar el móvil.


	3. Incertidumbre

No es que no estuviera feliz, después de tanto tiempo al fin tenía una relación estable; pero como siempre Serena se había encargado de minar mi felicidad. Ni siquiera en mi habitación me sentía tranquila, estaba todo el tiempo a la expectativa de los movimientos de Serena. Las noches eran interminables, el menor ruido me despertaba y aunque Serena últimamente evitaba llegar a dormir, no podía prescindir de buscar nuevos indicios que me dieran armas para enfrentarla.

Tal vez fueron los ronquidos de Dan o las risas que venían de la habitación de Serena lo que me despertó, obviamente me levanté, las risas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y cesaron cuando llegué a la puerta del cuarto de baño que daba a la habitación de Serena. Apenas se podían ver un par de siluetas de pie junto a la cama, las luces estaban apagadas y la luz que entraba por la ventana era mínima. Las ganas de abrir la puerta de golpe y enfrentar a Serena eran enormes; pero el suave rumor de los besos me paralizó, los cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro, las respiraciones parecían una, vi la ropa caer y sentí un vacío indescriptible en el pecho; enojo, celos, impotencia y hasta excitación me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Serena, mi Serena estaba besando, acariciando, tocando y disfrutando con una mujer que no era yo. ¿Cómo podía estar Serena intimando con una mujer que no era yo? Ella era mía, siempre lo había sido, aunque Georgina, Daniel, Nate y tantas personas más hubieran pasado por su vida, ella siempre había sido mía. Esas tardes interminables viendo Glenda y Breakfast at Tiffany's, las horas que pasábamos midiéndonos y comprando vestidos, esas noches hablando de nuestros sueños. Todo se veía borroso en la penumbra del cuarto de baño, una obscuridad aterradora nubló mi consciencia y mis sentimientos. De pronto todo fue obscuridad.

-Blair.

Sabía que me llamaban, pero todo estaba obscuro, me dolía el cuerpo y sentía mucho frío.

-Blair.

La voz continuó lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, era cándida y dulce, casi luminosa; la obscuridad empezaba a desaparecer y el resplandor de aquella voz era cada vez mayor. Me acariciaban la frente y el cabello, el dolor y el frío dieron paso a un placentero cosquilleo, la misma sensación de tranquilidad que sólo experimentaba cuando Serena me daba las buenas noches y dormía junto a mí.

Los recuerdos irrumpieron mi tranquilidad y me devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿S?

La sonrisa de Serena se me antojo nerviosa, seguía acariciando mi cabello y me miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez en su vida. Tenía tanto tiempo que no la sentía tan cerca, por primera vez vi detenidamente las pecas de sus mejillas, las pequeñas arrugas de su frente, los destellos amarillos que había en sus ojos, ese olor tan particular a hierba fresca, el color rosa pálido de su labios y su aliento a menta.

-Te desmayaste – las palabras se Serena me sorprendieron – Te encontramos en el piso del cuarto de baño, afortunadamente no te golpeaste con nada.

-¿Y Dan? – pregunté mas por obligación.

La sonrisa de Serena se convirtió en una mueca involuntaria que me hizo sentir extrañamente bien.

-Ha ido a buscar a alguien que te revise, nos tenías muy preocupados B.

Tomé el móvil y marqué el número de Dan, no era con él con quien quería estar en ese momento.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, lo único que quiero es descansar y Serena esta conmigo – apenas y lo dejé hablar, no me sentí ni un poco mal por aquello, no estaba segura que era lo que sucedía conmigo en aquel momento, el recuerdo de Serena con aquella mujer me ofuscaba; pero el hecho de que Serena a pesar de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses estuviera conmigo, me hacia sentir como que nada había cambiado. Serena seguía siendo mía, porque seguramente había despachado a su "amiguita", para atender mis necesidades, además de que esa mueca que no pudo reprimir cuando hable con Dan era una clara muestra de celos.

-Te dejaré descansar B.

Sujeté la muñeca de Serena antes de que se levantara de la cama – S ¿Te quedarías conmigo? – no quería enfrentarla, no quería saber que pasaba con ella, no quería empezar a desenredar la maraña que eran mis pensamientos, solo la necesitaba ahí.

-Mientras no me hagas ver Breakfast at Tiffany's – río y se tumbó junto a mí.

-No recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos tiempo solas – le quité el cabello que le cubría la frente y le acaricié las mejillas.

-Estábamos ocupadas en nuestras cosas – Serena estaba sonrojada y se mojaba constantemente los labios.

La hubiera besado pero el recuerdo de Serena con otra mujer me detuvo, no sabía de donde venía este impulso de querer a Serena solo para mí, era como una necesidad imperiosa, las palabras de Vanessa me venían una y otra vez a la cabeza por mucho que tratara de apartarlas. No me parecían raros estos nuevos sentimientos, era como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, parecía tan normal querer besarla, querer pedirle que nunca se fuera, besarle las mejillas, entrelazar mis manos con las suyas. Sentía como el estomago se me empequeñecía, la habitación estaba a media luz y la sonrisa de Serena resplandecía, no estaba segura de porque sonreía, odiaba esa sensación de no tener el control que solamente Serena me provocaba. En medio de ese silencio trataba de pensar en algún plan a seguir, en que era lo que debía hacer, sonreí. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo, Blair Waldorf no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo comportarme.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – preguntó Serena que no había dejado de mirarme insistentemente.

-Por primera vez no sé como debo comportarme.

-La Blair que yo conozco estaría muy nerviosa por ello y lo demostraría muy enojada.

Serena tenía razón, pero empezaba a sentirme relajada con la incertidumbre, toda mi vida había tenido un plan para todo, sabía como debía ser cada cosa, y no me había servido mucho o mas bien nada en las situaciones sentimentales. Además de que con Serena nunca había tenido que fingir, ni planear, ni comportarme; me conocía en mis peores y mis mejores momentos y me aceptaba tal cual era.

-Bueno, pero contigo eso no es necesario.

-No, conmigo no, yo te querría aunque no supieras ni que hacer ni como comportarte B – Serena sonrío complacida y me atrajo hacia ella para abrazarme.

Me quedé recostada en su pecho, no quería moverme, sentía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, en ese momento no existía nada mas que esa sensación de estar en otro mundo, su cuerpo estaba tibio, me besó suavemente la frente y el contacto me produjo un escalofrío. Levanté la mirada y apenas y toqué con mis labios la barbilla de Serena que no se movió ni un milímetro, sentí como su piel se erizaba mientras mis besos subían por sus mejillas, Serena cerró los ojos al igual que yo y seguí besando su cara hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios, sentía una emoción similar a la de estar cometiendo una travesura, pero era más que eso, estaba cruzando una puerta de la que ya no podría regresar y la habitación a la que llevaba esta puerta podía contener cualquier cosa o situación, desde el más grande dolor hasta la más ilimitada felicidad. Besé sus labios, eran suaves como un macarrón francés de los que tanto me gustan, tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y la atraje hacia mí, su cuerpo temblaba mientras yo mordía su labio inferior y pasaba mis manos a su nuca, su lengua jugó con la mía y mi deseo por saber que Serena solo era mía se intensificó. Ya no importaba el como comportarse, ni que Serena hubiera estado con otras personas, ni que yo estuviera con Dan. Me perdí en sus labios, me perdí en su cuerpo, me rendí ante su luminosidad y que bien se sentía dejarse llevar por la incertidumbre.


End file.
